Strawberries
by TamyG
Summary: A sweet, accidental encounter ? ... One-shot, prior to the Albasta Arc.


**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters in this fic**

* * *

A tall, raven-haired woman knocked softly at a huge wooden door, but received no answer. She knocked again a little bit louder, still no answer. She then took a deep breath and stated respectfully, "I'm going to let myself in."

With that the raven-haired opened the heavy door with easy. She took another breath and stepped into the spacious, dark room that had no source of light except for the soft, blue rays that illuminated from the humongous aquarium. The scene of the dancing rays across the white, marble floor was breathtaking. It was almost soothing, if it wasn't for the vicious Bananawanis that her boss kept as pets in the aquarium.

"Mr.0?" The raven-haired called out as she walked toward her boss's large, antique desk, where he usually spent his working hours. On it laid a neat pile of papers, which had been thoroughly revised; either approved or simply left with few remarks. But there was no sign of Mr.0.

The only other piece of furniture in this spacious room was a lengthy sofa, which was made of maroon, velvet cushions and framed with gold painted wood. She cautiously walked there and at last had found her boss. He was laying along the sofa, and barely fitted in with his feet left dangling on the side. She chuckled softly at the sight of the soundly, sleeping man. Surprisingly, with no fur coat or a cigar, he wasn't nearly as scary as usual.

"Cute." She muttered as she tried to muffle her chuckle.

From what she had previously seen, it seemed that her boss had pulled an all-nighter to get the paperwork done. He really was dedicated to his work, and it would have been quite admirable if it wasn't for a wicked cause. Anyhow, she was here for the purpose of reminding him of a meeting that was to take place within an hour. However, she wasn't that keen on the idea of waking him up, for he had no idea what kind of mood he usually wakes up in.

Nonetheless, it was her job, and she planned on doing it no matter what the consequences were. The raven-haired was about to place a hand on the sleeping man's shoulder, when he startled her with soft growl. She chuckled again at this rare sight of him, and then placed her hand and nudged him gently.

"Mr.0." She said with a low voice. She then gave him a second nudge, and with a louder, yet soft voice she urged, "Crocodile, wake up."

Crocodile stirred. Seconds later, a heavy hand suddenly wrapped around the raven-haired neck. She lost her balance by this prompt action, which lead to her fall onto the man's chest and to there lips locking into a kiss. Crocodile gently nibbled at the strawberry-flavored tainted lips, before getting pushed back by the astonished woman.

"Croco-" She snapped, but trailed off as she realized that the man was still sleeping. She stared at him with incredulous eyes, and felt a flush across her cheeks; her boss just kissed her unconsciously. She couldn't help but wonder what in the world was he dreaming about. None the matter, she couldn't find the courage to try and wake him up once again, so she simply gave up.

_Two hours later._

"Miss All Sunday, come to my office." Crocodile groggily ordered through his den-den-mushi.

Within few minutes the raven-haired arrived, and cautiously approached her boss.

"I see that you are finally awake." Miss All Sunday remarked as she looked at the man, now sitting on the sofa.

"Yah… what's wrong with you, acting all timid?" He questioned her sarcastically.

"Nothing." She replied nonchalantly. He just woke up, yet was sharp as ever, detecting her fruitless efforts to act as normal as possible.

"What do I've for today?" He asked, not really care why his vice wasn't acting in her usual aloof demeanor.

"Well, you had a meeting an hour ago, but I postponed it until later this evening." She answered then looked at her watch, "Which is within four hours from now, Mr.0."

"Aha." Crocodile simply interjected as he curtly, gestured for her to leave. He then took out a cigar, clutched it between his teeth and was about to light it when he promptly stopped and called out for his vice,

"One more thing. I'm craving strawberries, Miss All Sunday."

..

_The End_

* * *

**So what do you think? Was it a teasing Crocodile who knew what he did OR an an oblivious one that simply craved strawberries? Hope to see your review ;D**


End file.
